Lore
hi Also don't vandalise this page or it's off to roblox highschool for you and a lifetime supply of berzerker cancer cuz we all know that shit is gay The Beginning of The Dead Eclipse The Silence-speaker and the Light-speaker/Aominoa and Eoh were brothers in blood. These two were born with powers unimaginable at this time... Magic. Eoh was blessed with red magic, which is extremely strong. Aominoa was blessed with the power of summoning. Aominoa loathed Eoh, and had desired to put an end to his existence, however, as they were equal in power, their battles had always ended in a draw. Aominoa would have given up, if it wasn't for a certain person imbuing (I wonder who)'''him a special magic. '''CORRUPTION. '''Aominoa made no effort to master this new magic, and instead he simply embraced his new power and commenced a fateful battle. This battle had marked the beginning of a war that started over two millennia ago. This war was known as the "Dead Eclipse" which killed off 58% of the world's total population. Eoh brought the remaining survivors into his holy kingdom: Vaningard. '''Vanta Orijua, The Disciple Of Aominoa keystroke classes are cancer The Pond of The Moon When Aominoa was defeated and his power turned into the Enma series which we see today, he was sealed into the Land of The Ark. But the moon was unclaimed, so corruption was still strong until the moon was claimed. Elune was a girl from Vaningard, and was chosen to claim the moon and become princess of the moon. After The Dead Eclipse. A millennium after the Dead Eclipse, a small group was founded, respectively titled "Power". Power was founded in the small land of Villidia, but set out from their homeland to accomplish their ultimate goal: to obtain the prophecy of true power and attain control over the world. This group raids many military facilities, harbors weapons and recruits members. A century later, Power's leader, Orion, leads the giant army to obtain world domination and take Aominoa's power as their own. With the cyber age now in session, and many warriors of the Corruption who took part in the Great War are still running rampant to this date. Orion is later vaporized and True Power disbands as a result. Orion's son, Ren, creates a faction called "The Phantoms" after power disbands. Ren Ogawa is still leading The Phantoms to this day. Today This war will never end until HE is gone. Beware of the one who speaks in Silence... He who wields The 4 Shards Of Aominoa corrupts the land near and far... Doods Aominoa was just controlled by corruption that person who imbued him it is to fault. Carrying on the story with what I know so far Part 2?:(just theories)Orion had set out in his ship to find the powers which would grant him the world...He went to the land of the ark and came to Aominoa. But there were vanguardians that Eoh had put especially to stop the corruption from freeing Aominoa. they did not expect that this faction would come and try to claim the power of Aominoa. 30 vanguardians were not enough for a whole faction. So then they were shred. Orion had brang out Arkus and Arkus used his weapon , The Ark, to try and destroy the silence speakers' prison. But nothing happened .Arkus' powers had been absorbed. Aominoa was conscious. Someone from the faction noticed a wall with writings. They were riddles. Orion had passed these riddles and eventually found the 4 corruption shards of Aominoa: enma, enmaU, nightfall, night/nethershade. Aominoa did not possess the shards... they were here. Orion had touched his favourite, enmaU. Darkness spread. Glowing purple eyes appeared... 4 dark figures approached. They were the darkness. They had tried to kill Orion. But, Orion did not die as his friend, Kaga, had saved his life. The 4 shards did not have an army. So they were no match for Orion. When Orion defeated them he took their weapons and gave them to his most trustworthy friends. "I dunno who yet lol". One of them were supposed to be for Kaga so Orion turned him into a cyber being and gave him the weapon Genjikaiga. He kept EnmaU and gave the old nightshade possessor his weapon, but, it was modified and the darkness had turned into a cyber being. And so he became: Cyber Samurai. Then, out of nowhere, nobody could see a thing... IT 'had caused darkness and took the faithful weapons back. '''The Aomonia Series ' When Aomonia was defeated, his broke power broke up into 28 weapons. 26 being the 'Enma series '(A-Z) and two other unknown weapons. 24 of the Enma series were found and destroyed, except for Enma or EnmaA and EnmaU. It is said that the corruption has them, which could mean something terrible. '''Vaninguard Back at Vaninguard Eoh's allied faction,intellect,had made the ground crab tachikito.it was a very powerful weapon.ever since Eoh brought the survivors of the dead eclipse to his kingdom,all of them have been faithful and loyal to him.especially the faction Will. Aominoa's Ressurection Prophecy When the 4 dark figures are freed, They will need to ressurect Aomonia, currently dying, this will require would the killing of many of their own and a huge amount of energy.And once again, when Aominoa is free and living. Once again the corruption will be alive. It is inevetitable and no one knows when it will happen. Orions death and the Dread Eclipse After countless cyber beings had been made,and countless months of Aominoa practicing his power,Orion had met his death in the battlefield in his own faction.aominoa had used his minions to control a cybers mind.he took control of all the cybers and started going out of control everyone tried to stop it and they could.but the striking blow of cyber shogun was too strong and it was too late for Orion.Orion had died and later Aominoa and his faction came to claim the faction. He told them if they both merge into 1 they could dominate the earth.so they did.later,they had another war.this time known as the dread eclipse 69%:> of the worlds population was wiped out.and Aominoa had merged victorious with the power faction... 2nd Generation of the Power Faction ' A Cyber Grandeur name '''Naero Cxhiill '(pronounced "kill") who was not at the battlefield, got word of Orion's death. In mourning, he started his own power faction in Orion's name. Called '''The Phantoms of Orion. The swarm People once normal infected by corruption, neither living or dead. They seek out to kill and corrupt the non corrupt. Infested areas are prohibited by all factions as they are too dangerous and might start an outbreak like in the year C-3325. Unless extreme care is enforced, only the corrupted can safely wander in the infested zone. Intellect's currently working furiously to clean up the infested zones. Currently 67% of the entire planet is infested. Ace A young man who woke up on the beach not knowing where he was. He wandered for quite some time until he went into an abandoned house where he was ambushed by Anii '''he was thrashed and almost killed until his powers awakened and '''Alteriano '''manifested into his hands. Causing a huge energy spike that intellect and The Phantoms of Orion picked up. This caused a meeting between Eoh and Naero, as they feared this was an act of the Corrupted in which they found out it was not. Intellect was sent over there to see what happened. They didn't find anything or anyone. During this event Anii was going to deliver a kill blow until Ace's powers awakened. She saw this and stopped, she took Ace and furiously tried to revive him which was a success but he was unconscious for 7 days. When he woke up Anii questioned him, but he couldn't answer though. Seeing this Anii asked to team up with him. And that she would train him to become more powerful, so that they can end the war together. '''Anii A shadow whisperer and a Beast combined Anii is part of the Lost Hope '''faction, a subgroup of corruption, she did not partake in the previous war, but was a disciple of '''Vanta she was lied and blinded for her entire life until she was shown the truth by REDACTED. She left the Corrupted and went on her own, however she is cursed, she has to feast off of others life force to live. She is broken by this and so she secludes her self on the cliff side surrounded by corrupted forests, the only time she goes out is to feast. It was like this for quite some time. She planned to get revenge on everyone who wronged her in the past, and to end the war. She couldn't make any progress though, that is...until she met Ace.